Talk:Urgot/@comment-33848765-20180519185840/@comment-26842722-20180520145855
I don't think there is much possibility to play him like the old Urgot and I don't think you will get around building some tanky items at some point in the game. But since you would prefer some unconventional playstayle, I can recommend using the new Unsealed Spellbook. It allows you to start the game with Ignite+Flash. If you don't die before the 6min mark, you can just swap out Ignite for Teleport and get back to lane quickly. Alternatively, you can always choose to substitute your Flash with Exhaust so you have a mighty Ignite+Exhaust all-in to overpower your opponent with. Should you play against a tank you struggle to kill or an opponent you are uncomfortable fighting with, like Irelia, you can always get Ghost and run in on Mid for a gank to help your midlaner get ahead. The possibilities with Spellbook are countless and it's overall a very good rune. You then can also take the free boots rune which will make you faster, allowing you to have more map presence since you get free +10 movementspeed, future market will make sure you hit your item spikes more quickly and approach velocity is great if you run someone down after you have tagged them with your ultimate slow so you get +15% movement speed towards them for up to 4 seconds. As secondary rune tree I personally like using Precision with Alacrity and Triumph. Yes I know getting attack speed on Urgot sounds silly but last hitting, harassing with autos and pushing turrets with Urgot feels very clunky since he has such low attack speed, which makes you miss cs or you just get stuck for too long in enemy minions, which will make you take a lot more damage than necessary. If you take Inspiration+Precision and then Alacrity you get up to a total of +38% and you will realize how much better it feels to play Urgot, not having to rely so much on your W to actually hit something and it will boost your overall turret pushing and waveclear capabilities. Whether to max Q or W usually depends heavily on your match up. There is no point in maxing Q if you play against a champion like Cho'Gath who will just hit minions and heal up instantly. Therefore high sustain targets won't care much about your Q harass. It's important to note that your all-in always will deal plenty more damage if you max W first, while also boosting your defensive because of the shield. So if you intend to jump a lot into your opponent and fight them close up you should max W for maximum damage. If you play against a ranged low sustain champion like Teemo, poking them down with Q is very easy and allows you to push them out of lane. When you play Urgot in general, you need to be very careful when you play against bruisers who enjoy using the Conquerer rune, like Irelia and Jax. They can easily murder you early game and if you fall behind they will continue to dominate you throughout the entire match. So you need to slow down the early game, get a few levels and just try to survive for the first 5-10mins until you can beat them (you can still beat them earlier if they make a mistake of course). Itemwise I'm not sure if it's much of a smart idea to deviate from what most Urgot players do, which is Black Cleaver into either Frozen Mallet or some tank items. The only items that actually make a lot of sense on Urgot are tank items, lethality items, status effect stacking items (like Black Cleaver) and support items. That being said, a very aggressive item build could contain you rushing a Trinity Force instead of Black Cleaver. The idea is that Sheen procs actually deal 100% damage on Urgot's W which allows to to frequently abuse your high W attack speed to trigger 2-3 Trinity procs and deal massive damage. Sheen/Trinity damage works based on "base attack damage" and Urgot is the ranged champion with the highest base attack damage in the game. Though the high cost of the item will delay your power spike, which may make the future market rune rather valueable. Yet afterwards you will likely have to buy some tanky stuff so you can survive long enough to actually get your Trinity procs out. Death's Dance is also an option as it makes you somewhat tankier and Urgot is 100% physical damage, so the lifesteal can come in handy. I do not recommend buying Trinity+Death's Dance since the item cost would be more than 7k for just 2 items. At that point you would probably just get oneshot by a 3 item ADC before you are even able to get a hit off. Don't bother with BotRk or Rageblade. Items that have on-hit damage effects are treated by Urgot's W as if he had 1.0 attack speed per second which is terrible. There is no value in buying these items. Speaking of support items, Locket is great if you need quick magic resist and the shield helps you against burst if you decide to play a less tanky variant. Mikael's is great if you play against a lot of slows as you are able to remove the slows with the item active effect to gain extra movement speed for 2 seconds, turning their slows against them. Of course these items have the big benefit that they are cheap as hell. There is probably plenty more to say but I think that's enough for now. If you would like to get in touch with a lot of Urgot players, you should visit us at /r/UrgotMains if you haven't already done so.